Holly's Birthday
by CreativeWritingGirl
Summary: Artemis comes to Haven to throw a surprise party for his best friend, and ends up with a lot more than he bargained for. Please review, I don't care if I finished the story two years before! I still want to know what you think! HollyXArtemis
1. Chapter 1

Artemis stood in the Ops booth, listening to Foaly explain his anti-Fowl quote-on-quote "unhackable" computer program. Artemis wasn't supposed to be in Haven, technically, but he wasn't even supposed to know about the fairies in the first place, technically. Besides, it was Holly's birthday, so Trouble had turned a blind eye to Foaly smuggling him in.

Truth be told, Artemis was touched that Foaly had gone to the trouble of sneaking him in. He and Holly had been talking a lot via his fairy communicator, but Artemis was really looking forward to getting to see her in person. Foaly and he had gotten the gang together to throw Holly a party. She didn't even yet know that Artemis was in Haven. He had rented an apartment in her building, and was planning to stay hidden until Saturday morning, the party.

Foaly finished his lecture, and then he and Artemis set about contacting everyone for the party, three days from now. Just as they were bringing up Mulch Diggums' address, there was a knock on the tinted glass.

"Foaly, Its me!" came the muffled voice of none other than Holly Short herself. "Open up!"

"D'Arvit" swore Artemis and Foaly together, before Artemis slipped behind the wardrobe in the corner, heart pounding.

Foaly opened the door.

"Foaly! What have you been doing all morning?" Holly chided. "You were supposed to error-check the programs for the new LEP suits, but no results came through on my computer. What could you have possibly wasted three hours doing?"

_Planning your party_, thought the centaur, but he said, "Sorry, I was updating a program I'm working on in my free time, and I guess the morning just slipped away."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Planning, Mister Paranoid, planning is key."

"Sorry, _Commander_."

"You are too much," the young major sighed.

Behind the wardrobe, Artemis listened to their banter with a smile. He missed being able to joke and laugh with his otherworldly friends. Now that he was in boarding school, it was a lot harder to get enough privacy to call his, ahem, peculiar friends. He was spending two weeks with his friends, though, the whole spring break, and these memories had to be enough to last until June, when school got out. Then he was coming to Haven for two days, and returning home to Ireland for the rest of the summer. He seriously missed his fairy friends. He had only been able to call twice since Christmas, when he had spent four hours on a video chat with Holly, at home at Fowl Manor.

He had a feeling that he was never going to forget this trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I need to know an opinion on SPOILER ALERT! (Just in case) whether or not Root should be in my story. He is important...but he also kinda died. Why Eoin Colfer, why?**

When Holly left the Ops booth, Artemis waited until Foaly re-locked the doors, then slipped out from behind the wardrobe. Foaly beckoned him over, and the two geniuses began to contact Mulch once more. Within minutes, the video chat went through, and the there was their old friend.

"Hello, boys," he greeted them.

"Hello, Mulch," Artemis said. "I'm sure you are aware that Holly's birthday is Saturday, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes, that's why you're here, Mud Boy. It's your girlfriend's birthday."

"I assure you, we are only friends."

"Ha. For a genius, you sure are dumb."

"Hmmmm...arguable. Nonetheless, we have decided to throw our friend a surprise party, and we were inquiring your presence at her apartment at five o'clock, an hour before she arrives home from work."

"I'll check my calendar..." the dwarf mused.

"D'Arvit, Mulch, you'd cancel a date with Lili Frond to be at this party, and you know it."

"I don' t know...what's the ratio of hot dogs to people at this party of yours?"

"Is food all you ever think about?" Foaly cut in.

"No...sometimes I think about digging...but mostly food."

Foaly rubbed his temples. "Okay, wise guy, you comin' or not?"

Mulch snickered. "'Course I'm comin'...I'm not an idiot."

"All right then," Artemis finished. "See you Saturday." And he terminated the call.

Turning to Foaly, he said, "One down, five to go."

**A/N Review Please? **


	3. Chapter 3

Well, not really five to go. Butler was already in Haven, and he was coming. He stayed at the apartment, because Holly would undoubtedly see the mountain man in the crowds. Artemis, at five-foot-six, was just about the size of a very tall fairy. As long was he pulled the ends of his black hair (of which he had a considerable amount) over his ears, and spoke to no one, he could travel unsuspected.

Artemis decided to try to contact N*1 next. He left the Ops booth, looking around every corner, until he was standing at the end of a long corridor. A hundred yards down, the main door was revolving slowly. He crept down the hallway, past closed cubicle door after closed cubicle door. Then, he realized that the next door was not closed. In fact, it was wide open. And the plaque next to the door read _Major Holly Short._

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but I really, really need to know reader opinions on whether or not Root should be a part of my story. I will not update until I get at least three reviews/PMs telling me one was or the other. Vote for an update! :):):)**


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis stopped. A five-foot-seven human could not easily slip past the open door of his fairy friend. Biting his lip, he thought hard. Then he noticed the plaque on the door adjacent to Holly's.

_Lili Frond_

Perfect.

He slipped quietly into her office. The blonde beauty looked up, surprised. "Arte-"

Artemis pressed his hand to her lipstick-ed mouth.

"What?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have time to explain. Can you distract Holly for thirty seconds? I need to get out of here."

"Okay...I guess so." She replied, still whispering.

Lili pushed Holly's door open and strolled in. "Hiya Holls. How's the relationship with the Mud Boy- or should I say Mud Man?"

_Great, _thought Artemis _Just great._

Holly laughed...almost nervously. The last time Artemis remembered hearing Holly nervous...well, never.

"What relationship?" she asked "There isn't one, other than the fact that he's my best friend, confidant, and the bane of my existence."

"Awwww..." Lili cooed. "You guys are so blind."

Artemis knew that there was no time to lose. It wouldn't be long before Holly realized that Lily wasn't just being friendly.

Just then, Lili leaned up against the door, closing it.

_That's my cue_, thought Artemis, And he darted through the revolving glass door, out onto the street.

**A/N I'm back. You can expect lots of updates this week. Thanks for all the reviews and those who voted. **


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis made it to the Warlock Center for Healing Magic (or the WCHM) within fifteen minutes. The difficult part was not to draw attention to himself and make it onto the news. Then Holly's surprise would be completely ruined. Finally, he slipped through the doors and into Quan's lesson room, where N*1 was practicing magic. When his lesson was finished, he came over to Artemis.

"Artemis," he said "It is good to see you. Are you here for Holly's birthday? Did she invite you? Are you throwing a party? Is-"

"Hold up. Yes, no, and yes. It's a surprise party, so she can't know I'm here."

"Ohhh. When is the party?"

"Saturday. And you're invited too, Quan," he called to the elder warlock.

"Thank you, Artemis. Stay hidden."

"I will. Thank you, Quan"

Artemis hurried from the hospital, staying hidden as well as possible. The walk to his apartment should have taken five minutes, but it took fifteen, since there was a news crew along the road, and Artemis knew by now never to underestimate Holly.

He reached his apartment to find Butler making dinner, and Juliet napping on the couch. The hulking manservant informed his principal that Angeline wished to speak to him, and told him to call her after dinner. They ate in silence, then Artemis retreated to his room, phoning his mother.

"Arty!"

"Hello mother."

"Arty, how are things going? Are you staying out of Holly's line of sight?"

"Yes Mother. I wish you were here for her birthday, though."

"Well, me too. Unfortunately, as you know, your father planned a party of his own; the Bahamas.

Artemis laughed. "I miss you...Mom."

There was a small silence.

"Miss you too Arty."

**A/N Yay for double updates! **

**Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hehe I love Holly...so here's her POV!**

Why doesn't Fowl call?

Holly looked at her fairy communicator. Fowl knew hundreds of digits of pi, but he couldn't even remember his best friend's birthday. At least, she thought they were best friends. Since the whole Orion thing, she was seriously doubting their friendship. It had hit them hard, and there was no reversing that. But Arty wasn't jumping to apologize or to help her forget. It was almost as though Orion was Fowl, like he had said. Orion was like Arty's purest feelings, highest concentration. _D'Arvit! _Now she was turning nothing into something. Pretending like he cared. _He doesn't know the way I feel about him, _Holly thought_ And he never can. He has to...He just can't know._

_D'Arvitting Orion screwed with me, he got me thinking that way again. _Holly couldn't help but think about when they first met, and the grudging respect she'd had for him. He was her worst nightmare and her sweetest dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis walked through the door to the ops booth. Foaly was sitting at his computer.

"Foaly," he said. "Have you asked Root yet?"

"Yeah. I got a little flak for letting you be here, but he knows how much it will mean to Holly."

"I understand."

"So everyone is invited?"

"Yes, and everyone is coming. If Juliet ever wakes up."

"True."

Then it was shopping time. Foaly was putting together the perfect gift, but Artemis already knew what he wanted to give only thing was that he didn't want the others to know or see. So he needed a decoy gift to give at the party. He decided to try a jewelry store. He walked into Heaven's Heavenly Jewels. After scanning the cases, his gaze finally fell on a tiny necklace at the end of the display.

It was a silver chain with a silver leaf charm dangling from it. The leaf was inlaid with green and amber-colored gems, looking like a real leaf. It was too perfect to be true. It was simple enough that Holly would wear it, and the leaf was symbolic of Holly's love of nature, as well a symbolic of him, and the fact that he lived aboveground, where the leaves grew. Artemis didn't really understand those things, but he knew that it would perfectly compliment her auburn hair and hazel eyes. Or eye. One was blue. He knew that this would look like the heartfelt gift that he would give, but he had something special planned.

This was just right.

**A/N So...Root has entered the picture, and Artemis has a secret gift. I can never be just a party, can it?**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews; keep it up!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday. Party day.

Mulch watched Holly leave, hidden around the corner from her apartment door, then unlocked the door with his beard. Foaly and Artemis arrived minutes later.

As he entered the room, Artemis looked around. It was a two-room apartment with a living space/kitchen and a bedroom. The walls were painted leafy-green, and all the furniture was dark wood. It was very cozy, homey, and Holly-like.

There was no time to lose. Mulch climbed the walls, hanging blue and green streamers, while Artemis and Foaly set out (vegetarian) food and rigged up Foaly's patented micro-player for music. By three o'clock, everything was ready. Holly came home at four-thirty, so the trio went out to a late lunch and came back at four, ready to party. Butler and Juliet stood by the door, waiting with Julius (who had slipped out of work a few minutes early) E*1 and Quan. They were all escorted inside by Mulch and his beard, and by the time four-thirty rolled around, were hidden in a dark, silent, locked apartment.

As Artemis's watch glowed four-thirty-eight, the sound of a key turning in the lock was heard. The door swung open, and Holly's figure was silhouetted against the hallway light. Her hand reached for the light switch, and flicked it on.

'What the-"

_"Surprise!" _

**A/N** **Is that a cliffhanger? No? I didn't think so. I know I said I was going to update a lot this week, and I really didn't. So...sorry. But even though this chapter was short, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I received a review commenting on my chapter length. I am aware that most authors have usually 1000 word to a chapter. I have a tendency to ramble on when I write in great length, so my chapters are quite a bit shorter.**

Holly opened her mouth to say something, then dissolved into tears. She was laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh my Frond," she gasped. "Thank you!"

Artemis stepped forward, wrapping her in his arms. He smelled like cologne and softness, like a security blanket. Holly melted against him, holding on as long was she could.

"I missed you," he murmured in her ear.

"I missed you too."

Everyone moved to the snacks table, eating chatting and laughing. Holly stole away to quickly change from her LEP suit into jeans and an oversized black sweater. When she came back, finger-combing her short auburn hair, Artemis reached for her and pulled her to him. Holly was just the right height to wrap his arm comfortably around her waist. She looked up at him.

"God, I missed that snark smile," she laughed.

Artemis's vampire grin deepened as he squeezed her tight.

"God, I missed those snark comments," he mimicked.

She laughed like tinkling bells.

"I'm so glad you came. I missed you...so much."

"It was not easy. I received a bit of scolding from Root. He was unhappy, but-"

"-he knows how much it means to me," Holly interrupted.

Artemis laughed, and the two went to get food with the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Holly left Artemis talking with Quan to find Juliet.

"Hey Holls!" the blonde greeted her.

"Hey Juliet," Holly replied, with the same enthusiasm but without the squeal.

"So...how's it going?"

"Good. Work's fine, even though I'm drowning in paperwork-"

"Holly.I wasn't talking about work," Juliet scolded. "I was talking 'bout you and Arty."

Terror flicked through Holly like tongues of fire. _What? Does Juliet know the way I feel? No...why would I have told her? _

Holly took a breath. "I'm not sure I understand what you are saying. Artemis and I are fine."

Juliet groaned. "Do I have to spell out everything for you? Do. You. Love. Artemis. Fowl."

Holly stared for a moment. "Well, yes. I love him like a brother. He is very sweet and one of my best friends."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I blind man could see that you two are _totally_ in love."

"That's where you're wrong. We are not in love. We love each other, but we are not in love."

"Whatever you say." Julie linked her arm through Holly's and the two girls headed off to party.

**A/N Has anyone else decoded the codes on the bottom of the Artemis Fowl books? I did this weekend, and it is super fun to do.**


	11. Chapter 11

By the time everyone had filtered out, (Butler carrying a passed out Juliet and Root slurring his speech with his tipsiness) it was just Holly and Artemis left. Sitting on the couch, Holly fingered her necklace that Artemis had given her.

"Thank you Arty. For everything." she said.

_Arty? Had she just called him Arty?_ Somehow, his childhood nickname seemed to fit just right on Holly's lips. Holly's lips...

"Artemis?" holly asked.

"Yes?"

"How mad would you be if I did this?"

And without warning, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

Artemis's brain closely resembled oil on asphalt at this point. A total mess of color.

The kiss was short, but longer than that of its kind in the gorilla cage a few years back.

"D'Arvit, now I've messed everything up, haven't i?"Holly asked as they broke apart.

'"Quite on the contrary, I was hoping that i would get to be the first to do that."

Holly smiled, and as she pulled him into her once more, she could just hear him whisper,

"Happy Birthday, Holly Short. I love you."

**The End?**

**A/N Okay, so my original thought was to end it all right there. However, I don't feel quite ready to end it yet. So, I would feel very happy if i could get some reviews or PMs with reader opinions on the future of my story.**

**However, if the general consensus is to cut it here, then thanks to everyone who reviewed, even the criticizers. You are just another reason for me to keep writing. Special thanks to:**

**Kendra PJO, ibliniy, Kellycat77, and everyone else who reviewed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N (Sorry for the hiatus, I was on vacation this week) So, hi. I have decided to do the rest of the story as snippets from Holly and Arty's future. I'm thinking about five more chapters. I had to type this chapter twice cuz my computer decided to shut down three words from the end, so I hope you feel my pain.**

**In response to some reviews:**

**Guest: No lemons, thank you very much.**

**Guest: Maybe... I like the idea.**

**MandNwriterzz: Thanks. Me too.**

**greenpinapple: Yes! It takes a long time but is so much fun!**

The next morning...

Artemis woke up in his bed in the apartment with no memory of how he had gotten there. He was still dressed from the day before, so he changed and brushed his teeth. As he finished, last night's events came flooding back to him. _D'Arvit... What do I do now? _Artemis's superior intellect was not going to be of much use in this situation, so he decided to go to the most experienced source of advice. Juliet Butler.

He found the blonde, dressed in sweats, sprawled on the living room couch, watching WWE.

"Where is Butler?" he asked.

"Grocery shopping," she grunted. Then, looking up, she frowned. "What's eating you?"

Artemis sat on an armchair across from her. "Holly," he replied.

Juliet's eyes widened. "What? What happened? Are you mad at her? Is she mad at you?"

"Quite the opposite actually," Artemis said quietly.

Juliet must have squealed for a full minute. "OHMYGOD!"

Artemis sighed.

"I don't understand," Juliet said finally. "I would think that you would be bouncing off the walls with excitement."

"I'm not really sure how to handle the whole situation, honestly. That's why I came to you."

"Oh!" Juliet smiled. "I understand. You're scared that something is going to change. That your friendship will be sabotaged by your relationship."

"Precisely. I just don't want Holly-my-girlfriend to be different from Holly-my-best-friend."

"Why would it be?"

"Because Holly is the most unpredictable creature on or under this earth."

The blonde girl laughed. "Not when it comes to you, Arty. When she zones out, I can almost see your reflection in her eyes. One of which belongs to you."

Artemis smiled.

"She loves you. You should never be afraid of those with which you share mutual love."

"I'm not afraid of her. I'm afraid of what she will do to me if I mess something up."

Juliet placed her hands on the confused teen's shoulders. "All I'm saying is, just be the Arty she loves. If you do that, she will never let you go. You two are meant to be together."

"But which Arty does she love?"

"This one," Juliet said, putting her hand over his heart. "She loves you for who you are."

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

_December 21 of the following year, Artemis is out of school and running Fowl Manor, and Holly has been promoted. It has been a long time since the two have seen each other._

Artemis was sitting in his study, so focused on placing his latest bug in Foaly's network that her almost didn't hear his communicator buzz. On the third buzz, he started and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Arty, what took you so long?" Holly chastised him.

"Nice to hear from you too, Holly," Artemis replied.

The elf laughed. "Okay, wise guy. I'm getting off tomorrow, and I was wondering-"

"Come here," Artemis blurted. "I mean, you can come here for Christmas."

"I was hoping you would say that."

There was a brief moment where the two just listened to each other breathing, glad to finally be communicating.

"I miss you, Arty. I miss when we would just sit and talk. We never see each other anymore. I love you, but it's hard to love someone who you haven't seen in a year." Holly's voice was soft.

"I miss you too. I haven't been very good to you. I never see you, and it has been weeks since we talked last. I'm sorry Holly. I'm...I'm not very good at this."

"I love you Arty."

"I love you too."

"Forever."

"Forever."

**A/N I know, cheesy, but I had to get the point across that an inter-species relationship is not easy. Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas Eve

When Artemis awoke on Christmas Eve, he felt more cheerful than her could remember ever feeling in years. The last time her could recall elation of this sheer quantity was when he and Holly had first gotten together. The past year had not been good to him. He was paler and thinner than ever, and there were circles underhis mismatched eyes that were as dark as black holes. He was a mess. Ninety percent of the last year had been spent in front of a computer in a vain attempt to block ou the pain of missing his lover. All he wanted was Holly. He wanted her. And not in a sexual way. He just wanted to be with her every moment, wanted to touch her, wanted her to love him. He wanted to run his hands through her fiery hair, to hold her close to him and breathe her smell, like vanilla and fresh mountain air. Every second his body screamed for Holly, every moment he just wanted to be with her. He was in love with Holly and he wanted her more than he had eve wanted anything before. That was part of the reason he was in such bad shape. His body craved Holly the way a starving man craves food. He literally needed her, or he would not be able to go on. Now, finally, after a full year of soltitude and misery. He was coming ou of the dark and into the light.

Artemis dressed in a light blue dress shirt and black pants, after he showered. He skipped the tie, and instead unbuttoned the top button, something Juliet had been suggesting for some time now. He would have preferred his trademark Armani suit, but he knew that Holly and Juliet would both be delighted by his fashion choice. He ran a comb through his midnight-black hair, but instead of gelling it to a lacquered finish, he finger-combed it into falling effortlessly around his face. Then he headed down to breakfast, feeling fresh and healthy for the first time in a year. It is amazing the things that Holly can do to him. 


	15. Chapter 15

Artemis was in an exceedingly good mood. He was on cloud nine. Holly was due to arrive any minute, and he was almost jumping up and down with glee. _Glee? _He thought._ Since when is Artemis Fowl the Second gleeful? _There was no denying his elation, though. He was just too excited to speak.

Artemis sat at his desk in his newly-cleaned study. His fingers shook with excitement as he typed a financial report. Frankly, Artemis didn't give a crap about the Fowl finances at this time. All he could think about was Holly, Holly, Holly.

Just as he was finishing typing, he looked up at the window. There was no heat haze. "Hello, Holly. It seems your magic is exceedingly strong this afternoon."

"D'Arvit, Arty," came the disembodied voice from the window. Snowflakes floated down, some blowing in onto the polished wooden floor. Artemis had thrown the window open a few minutes before, and the bitter cold wafted in. Holly continued, "I wanted to scare you! And yes, N*1's new magical cocktail has certainly helped my shielding."

She appeared. Artemis's breath was stolen for a moment. She wore a knee-length, long-sleeved, dark green velvet dress with a wide open neckline, showing off her collar bone. The past year had only improved her willowy, athletic figure. He red fringe had grown out a bit. It was still short in the back, but the choppy bangs grazed her high cheekbones. Her mismatched eyes shined with glee, echoing the happy feeling in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Frond, I missed you, Holly." He wrapped her in a hug. If Holly closed her eyes, she could still envision the night of her birthday party, when they were in a similar situation.

"I know. I missed you too." Holly felt tears spark in her eyes. Here in his arms, she was finally home.

He kissed her sweetly on the lips. It wasn't french kissing, or a dramatic movie kiss, but just her lips on his. Bliss.

Taking her hand and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, her led her out into the hallway. "This is your room," he said awkwardly.

"I remember," she replied, pecking him on the cheek and heading into the guest room. It was just as she remembered. Pale blue wallpaper, recess lighting, and the fourposter bed with dark blue drapes that matched the curtains tied back from the floor-to-ceiling window. It was a spectacular view of the ground, and the fairy roses. It seemed like so long ago that they had their last adventure together. Holly almost missed the nonstop adventure. However, it was nice to have a little peace and quiet. Except that meant that she hadn't seen her boyfriend in over a year. That had been the worst. Waking up every morning wanting to see Artemis asleep next to her, and being devastatingly disappointed. Holly was surprised she had managed to stay sane.

But that was all over now. Now she had Arty again, and all the pain and anguish had melted away the moment they touched. Now it was going to be okay. Now Holly could live again.

**A/N I have been trying to type this all day, but my family was not making it easy. Anyway, this is the last chapter before school starts, and updating is going to get difficult. I'm sorry, my lovelies. If I could type for seven hours instead of sitting in a classroom for that time, I would do it in a heartbeat. Then ****again, All I would end up with would be one gigantic case of carpal tunnel. But you would have your updates!**

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

_The following June..._

"Holly?" came a voice at the door. "Holly, are you in there?"

Holly jerked from dreamland. She had been recalling all the adventures and amazing times that she and Arty had experienced together. This was happening all to often lately.

"Yes, I'm here, Trouble," she replied.

"Stop dreaming, Major. I came with news." The frosted-glass door to her office opened and the Commander stepped in. "I need to talk to you about something very important and business related, but also very private."

"Yes, sir."

"Holly, we've been friends for over seventy years. Why all the formality?"

"You are a superior officer, sir. It is etiquette and law that I refer properly to you."

Trouble pulled up a chair next to Holly. "All right then. Let's have a talk as though we were sitting in my living room, okay? Just the two of us, talking as friends."

"Okay, s- Trouble."

"Holly, my wife is very sick, and she has been for many years. You knew this, correct?"

"Yes," Holly said solemnly.

"I have an eighteen-year-old son, Holly. I've missed half of his childhood, leaving him with a nanny while I worked and my wife suffered." He paused for a moment. "Yesterday," he continued, "my wife died and I fired the nanny."

This was when Holly noticed that his eyes were rimmed red from crying or lack of sleep, possibly both. "I'm so sorry, Trouble," she said softly.

Trouble nodded, his eyes sparkling with fresh tears. "I have made the life-changing decision...to resign."

There was a moment of shocked silence. "I'm...sorry to hear that." Holly said. "You are a great Commander, Trouble. You will be missed."

"I feel as though the proper replacement could make up for my early resignation," he said quietly.

"Who were you thinking, sir?" Holly asked.

"You, Holly."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Ugh, sorry for the absence. I really don't like school. However, I have some news. There will only be three more chapters of Holly's Birthday. It my feel a little abrupt, but I have a lot on my plate right now. I abandoning A Percabeth Story and continuing only with Vindicta**. **Thanks for sticking with me.**

Holly walked into her new office. It was amazing. It was the mark of a new beginning. And Holly was loving it. As she sat down, thinking about nothing at all, Artemis walked in.

Now, as you might expect, this came as a bit of a shock to her. When your boyfriend, who is two feet taller than everyone else in your town and doesn't even live on this side of the earth walks into your office, **(Sorry, that was a run-on) **you have a tendency to fall of your chair. Which Holly did.

"Artemis?" she asked as he helped her back into her chair.

"Hello, Holly. I have some news that I think you might be interested in."

Holly raised her eyebrows. "Do you now?"

Artemis leaned over and whispered in her ear. What he said made Holly's eyes go wide and her left ear twitch, a habit she'd had since she was a kid.

"Artemis, that's wonderful! This is... amazing! Oh, this is fantastic! Oh!" Holly laughed with joy and covered her face. "This is absolutely wonderful."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Artemis opened the door to his new home and looked out at the_ Haven's Humblest Heavy Hefters Moving Services _truck parked on the long driveway. As the gnomes started unloading, Artemis looked back at his soon-to-be wife standing behind him.

"I love you," he told her.

She responded with a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

"ARTEMIS FOWL! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Artemis came skittering around the corner, running into the bathroom he shared with his wife.

"Holly, what's wrong?"

She looked at him, eyes glazed with tears of joy. "Arty," she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

***evil laugh***


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N This is the end, my lovely readers, reviewers, stalkers, and haters. It's been fun, to say the least. I hope that you enjoy the conclusion to the story that I have cradled, fondled, babied, and loved for months. But it is time for it to end. You all have no idea how much all your reviews and comments have meant to me. It is a huge amount of love that i feel when I read those reviews. Let me know What you think of the final chapter. **

**Yours in all fangirl-ness,**

**CreativeWritingGirl**

_Eight years later..._

Artemis shepherded his two giggling children into their bedroom. They laughed as they tumbled into their beds. Artemis sat on the edge of that of his five-year-old daughter. He brushed back her auburn bangs from her face and looked into her blue eyes. She blinked, then asked,

"Daddy, why can't go to the surface like Julius can?"

Artemis sighed.

"I want to go see Aunt Juliet and Grandpa," she said.

Before Artemis could reply, Julius said, "Because you have Mom's magic abilities. You have pointed ears that allow you to perform magical deeds. Like shielding. You have to learn how to shield before you can go to the surface."

"You mean turn invisible?" little Angeline asked.

"No, Angeline. Not invisible. You vibrate at such a high frequency that you cannot be seen by human eyes." As you can probably tell, seven-year-old Julius took after his father in looks and in intelligence.

"All right, Julius, that's enough." Artemis kissed his daughter on the forehead, and went quickly to his son's bedside. He touched his lips to his son's brow as well, brushing away the midnight-black bangs to do so. He looked into his Julius' intelligent hazel eyes and said, "Julius, you may not have the magic that your sister does, but you have the magic of knowledge in your heart."

The little boy smiled. "Daddy, when did you fall in love with Mommy?"

Artemis' eyes glazed over. "It was fifteen years ago, on Holly's Birthday."


End file.
